Nephilim DXD
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Devils you have enslaved us for long enough, you make us eat your food, you make us watch you television we know you exists and to all true humans watching this be wary of those around you for anyone you know would be a Devil collaborator. We The Order will defend you and free you all from your dream like state created by the Devils.
1. Chapter 1

Nephilim DXD

ESKK: hey it's me and before you ask no this idea wasn't mine me and Wolfpackersson were co-writing it and he just gave up on it so he gave the idea for me so I hope you enjoy it. Anyway somethings will be different from cannon and the story will take a more DmC Devil May Cry Root. Anyway enjoy.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

" **Artificial Devils,"**

(Scene change)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything not even this story the idea was Wolfpackerson Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory and Highschool DXD belongs to some writer in Japan.

(Start Kuoh city: Holy Angel Hospital)

In a hospital in Japan and young woman of great beauty who seemed to have recently given birth as a large crib was in her room holding two babies was conversing with another like her and a man who seemed to be very wise. As they were talking the man spoke first. "So Gabriel they are Nephilim?" he asked as Gabriel nodded.

"Yes they are," she said sadly as the other man spoke up.

"You do realize what the rest of the heavens will say when they are made known right?" he asked as Gabriel nodded.

"Yes Michael I do that's why I have come up with a plan where they can stay alive but in turn I would have to sacrifice my own happiness," Gabriel said as the man nodded.

"I see you plan on separating them to keep them hidden from those in heaven but also from Mundus," he said as if reading Gabriel's mind.

"Yes Phineas it's the only way sense only a Nephilim has the power to kill the head of the Mundus house," Gabriel said as she knew these two were destined for greatness.

"That is true, but I wish it wasn't so. Nephilim should a cause of great joy not tragedy." Michael said, knowing that there would be many that see them as evil for their origins.

"Yes, for it is a true unification of all things, but it is sad to think that they cannot be raised by their mother." Gabriel said looking at her twin sons, Issei and Kiske, as they slept not knowing of that they could be in danger.

"While not all of Heaven would cry for their deaths, I have seen that many may fall, and possibly restart the Great War. These children must live so that Mundus does not become the ruler of the Underworld." Phineas said as Gabriel and Michael knew that this was needed. Neither liked parting the family, but it must be done.

"I'll trust you with Issei, Phineas. If your vision is accurate, then I'm sure Issei will be taken care of." Phineas nodded, taking the child with brown hair and golden brown eyes in his arms, cautiously.

"Issei will stay here in Japan. My familiar has informed me that the Hyoudou family are looking to adopt due to infertility from an accident in the past. They will care for Issei, and I shall teach him what he needs to know to defend himself from the stray devils and Fallen Angels." Phineas said, and Gabriel nodded.

"Kiske I shall place in the charge of Sister Quarta, she will make sure he is safe." Gabriel spoke, and grabbed her blonde son, and took one last look at Issei.

"This will be the last time I'll see him," Gabriel said before she headed out to take Kiske to sister Quarta.

(Scene break 17 years later Japan Aero corp.)

A bald man in a business suit was on the phone as there was a large mirror in the room with a demonic swirling vortex as the room spoke of someone with a lot of power. "Yes I closed off the trade routes," the man said to the phone. "No you can't have more time you know the agreement either you pay or the fall of the economy will be on your head," he said as the man smirked. "Oh it's not a straight threat it's a direct one I can have you removed from office hated and humiliated to the point you would never be safe in the country," the man said as he then smirked. "Ok then we're in agreement pleasure doing businesses with you prime minister," the man said pleasantly before hanging up.

It was then an ugly old woman trying to look like she's a hooker in her 20's. "So how much did you get?" she asked as the man smirked.

"So we just capture him as a political prisoner that should solve the problem," the woman said as the man could sense it.

"No I can sense it something of angelic and demonic origins," the man said as the woman was shocked.

"You mean a..." she trailed off knowing there was something that is the only being capable of slaying this man. Said man was walking to his window as he could sense it.

"Yes a loose end," he said as the woman scoffed.

"Then send the hunters after him they did find Sparda after all," she said as the man smirked as he could sense the loose end and it was in the city.

(Scene Change)

Issei Hyoudou, walked into the grounds of Kuoh Academy looking at the chess piece in his hand. He was trained and taught by Phineas in what he know about swordsmanship, magic, and Underworld society. He looked up in the sky for moment.

'God in Heaven, I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is might be big.' He thought before looking back at the chess piece that were a mixture of crimson and azure blue altered from its original color when the King piece entered looking more like pure crystals with the King piece having a Devil Wing and Angel Wing on top of it instead of a cross. He had no ill will against the Biblical God, but wondered. He then thought about the piece itself, 'so, who to ask to join my peerage?'

Issei began to walk around the school as he had been labeled as the bad boy even a rebel but no one knew who he really was. He then began to head to class as the bell rang because he couldn't afford another tardy in his class.

But he soon heard a whisper in the air as he knew he was being followed. "Son of Sparda..." it said as Issei smirked knowing things were going to get crazy soon just the way he liked it.

(Scene break)

Issei was exiting class as he could tell there were some devils in this school which meant he was on someone's turf but sense he wasn't causing trouble he's good. As he walked he knew he had a date to get ready for with a fallen angel thinking she pulled one over him.

He then noticed fellow students Murayama and Katase as they were in there Kendo uniform as he knew they hated his guts sense he's among the pervert population when all he does is flirt. He simply ignored them and headed home to get ready.

(Scene Change)

"This was a pleasant surprise." said the dark-haired, violet eyed beauty next to Issei, Amano Yuuma. Issei wondered if that was her real name since it meant 'heaven's evening haze', and it was evening, suggesting that whatever she was planning was going to happen now.

"Well, I don't get the chance to impress that often, but glad you enjoyed yourself." Issei said, ready for what might happen. Little did either know, they were being followed. The followers were Katase and Maruyama from Kuoh. They saw Issei in town with a girl, and decided to follow, in case he decide to molest said girl.

As they watched Yuuma then smiled at Issei unaware of his pistols in the back of his pants hidden by his shirt. "Hey Issei can you do me a favor?" she asked as Issei smirked at that.

"Sure babe what is it?" he asked as she walked over to his ear and smiled.

"Can you die for me?" she whispered in her true voice as Issei feigned shock.

"W-what?" he asked using his impeccable acting skills.

She then sprouted black wings that ripped through her cloths leaving her naked but for only a moment as she gained black leather clothing as Issei was pretending to be scared. "Sorry but my boss wants you to die sense he sees you can become a threat with that sacred gear you have," Yuuma said as she then summoned a spear of light before throwing it at Issei stabbing him in the chest knocking him down. She then admired the arm band he got her as she smiled. "Though I do love this present you got me so I shall cherish it always," she said but as she turned she felt a bullet graze her cheek as she was shocked as she looked to see Issei's corps holding a black gun with the words Ebony on it. "What but you should be dead?!" she asked as Issei smirked.

Murayama was shocked as was Katase as they knew no one should survive an injury like that. "Sorry to disappoint," Issei said as he got up and literally pulled the spear of light out of his chest as "Yuuma," saw the injury heal like nothing.

"Wait are you an angel?" Yuuma asked as if he was then this could be seen as an International incident but she then saw Issei smirked as an ornate broadsword appeared on his back as Katase and Murayama saw that before the sword appeared a sword symbol on his back glowed as they saw that there were also wing tattoos on his back as well.

"Your half right," he said as he took out another gun that was white with Ivory engraved on it as Yuuma was shocked.

"Then what are you?" she asked as she never heard of a demon who can survive a light based attack.

That was when the earth started to tremble, causing the girls to scream and fall flat on their face, getting the attention of the two.

"Why are they there?" Yuuma asked, when they had followed, and Issei was curious at what was going on.

"Ta-chan, Mu-chan, what are you two doing here?" Issei asked as what seemed like more giant footsteps were coming closer.

"What the hell is going on!?" Murayama asked first, trying to comprehend what was happening at the moment.

"Eh just a date gone wrong," Issei said in a cocky manner as Yuuma glared at him.

"What are you though no demon should have survived that and I can sense a demonic power from you!" she demanded as Issei smirked.

"Well let me educate you see I'm half angel and half Demon," Issei said as he grinned.

"Wait so that means you're a..." Yuuma trailed off as it dawned to her she bit off more than she can chew.

"Yeah a Nephilim," Issei said as he then sensed something big and demonic. "And it looks like we have company," he said as he turned to the trees and out came a large demon.

It looked like some sort of giant monkey wearing a loincloth and a grappling hook gun of some sorts and a large knife on what seemed to be a belt.

"What the hell!?" Yuuma said as Maruyama and Katase just stared at the creature.

 **"Son of Sparda, DIE!"** It shouted before it aimed the gun and fired it. Yuuma easily dodged by simply flying off the ground, but Issei worried about the two human girls and grabbed them as he leapt out of the way.

"Ok lady how about a truce?" Issei asked as Yuuma thought about it and sense this Demon looked like it would tear this place apart it was probably a good idea.

"Fine but only till this monster is defeated," Yuuma said as Issei shrugged.

"Well then this party just got crazy lets rock," he said as he pointed his guns, Ebony and Ivory at the creature before shooting.

The bullets didn't affect the demon making Issei growl. "Bullet proof damn," he cursed as the creature attacked as Yuuma dodged and threw an arrow of light at it.

"I have never seen a devil like this before," Yuuma said as she had never fought such a Devil as it looked almost like nothing like a Devil.

"Devils what the hell is going on?! Murayama demanded getting to cover.

"Can we talk later?" Issei asked as the Demon took out its weapon and shot the claw at the ground creating a stone hand which Issei dodged before it can try and crush him.

"That would be a good idea," Katase said as she ducked and cover.

Issei then had an idea. "Hey Yuuma do you know any fire spells?" he asked as he was standing next to her Rebellion drawn.

"No, I don't know any fire magic." Yuuma answered as Issei mentally cursed. A fire spell might've come in very handy right now.

"Well, we'll just have to go old school then." Issei said as he readied for a drawn out fight. It would be made harder, as he had to protect the two human girls.

The Demon was getting annoyed as it roared at Issei as it seems to be targeting him. Issei did a few back flips but at the last one he shot at the demon but they barely did any damage to it. That was when Issei noticed an old liquor bottle. He smirked before grabbing it and taking out a lighter and a paper before rolling the paper up fast and placing it inside the bottle before lighting the fire and setting the liquor on fire.

"What are you doing?" Yuuma asked as she didn't know Issei's plan before Issei smirked.

"Improvising!" he yelled before he through the bottle at the Demons face.

As it made impact the demon grabbed its face in pain as it now lost its bullet proof. "Way to go Issei!" Katase called as Issei did a bow.

"Ok if the previous round was anything to go by this thing is a brutal fighter," Yuuma said as Issei smirked.

"Well so am I," he said as round 2 began.

Issei began shooting at the demon and smirked at seeing his bullets were affecting the Demon. As the fight continued Issei then stopped before charging at the Demon with his sword drawn.

The demon was infuriated, and blindly slashed. Issei managed to dodged, but the girls weren't so lucky. Their bodies had a large gash in their side as Yuuma got the attention of the demon.

Issei noticed before his eyes went wide. "No Murayama Katase!" he called as he was now pissed sense he never wanted to bring them into this. Issei the face the demon before letting out a roar before charging at it as he jumped up and kicked its head down and once he landed he, drew Rebellion and began slashing wildly at the Demon before it was down for the count and dying.

But instead of cursing Issei it chuckled like even if it died Issei would still lose. **"Son of Sparda,"** the demon began catching Issei's attention.

"Son of Who?" he asked as the demon smirked.

 _ **"You have been found. You are DEAD just like your traitor Father,"**_ the demon said before chuckling as Issei smirked.

"Traitor father I never knew my birth father but if your calling me a bastard you wouldn't be the FIRST!" he punctuated the word "first," with a final slash to the demon killing it as he placed Rebellion back on his back before grabbing his crimson necklace as he could see a vision of a woman holding me.

"Hey Nephilim!" Yuuma called knocking Issei out of his musing before he noticed her over Murayama and Katase. Issei ran over to them and he saw they were bleeding real badly. "They're not going to make it," they said as Issei growled.

"Issei we're sorry," Murayama began as if it was her final testament.

"Yeah we never knew you had to deal with shit like that and know you had to deal with something like Angel girl here," Katase continued as her eyes were dulling.

"Maybe if things were different we could have been friends," Murayama said as Issei refuse to let people die on his watch.

"Murayama Katase do you want to live?" he asked as they looked confused. "Tell me do you two want to live!" he more demanded as if he had a way to save them. They both nodded as it took to much strength to talk. "Then from this point on you must live for my sake to serve and live for no one else but me," Issei said as he took out grey chess pieces.

'Do Nephilim have their own set of pieces also?' Yuuma thought as she never saw this coming.

"Yes," they both said as Issei nodded.

"Then let the soil of flesh mend, and let thy soul return to flesh once more. You shall have great joy as my Rook and Knight." Issei said as the grey knight entered the skin of Murayama and the Rook in Katase. They passed out as the injuries were healing up rapidly as Issei went to grab them.

"I recommend getting out of here before we get a team of magicians or who else investigating the disturbance Yuuma. Or do you want certain groups catching us?" He then took the girls and hoisted them over his shoulders and dashed off.

"Man the others aren't going to believe this," Yuuma said as even she was having trouble believing it. She then spread her wings and flew off. Nearby a red head was watching as she was impressed.

"A Nephilim and he wasn't eligible to join my Peerage but he would make a great ally," she said as she then turned and walked off. But as she walked she looked to the largest building in Tokyo and saw that it belongs to one of the most powerful and arrogant Demons in Hell. "Mundus it seems the prophesy is coming true and your probably shaking in your boots," she said before heading home.

(In Aero Corp.)

The man was pissed his Hunter had failed to kill the Nephilim and from what he can gather the Nephilim had help from a Fallen Angel who was trying to kill him and this Nephilim had used the Nephilim Chess Pieces to make more of them. "There spawning like rabbits," he growled as the ugly woman from before looked at him.

"What are we going to do Mundus?" she asked as the man now known as Mundus looked out to the city.

"When I find him I dig into his chest and eat his still beating heart," Mundus said as Tokyo was going to turn into a war zone between the Nephilim and House Mundus.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well enjoy this chapter everyone and leave a review for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nephilim DXD

ESKK: Here's a new chapter anyway during this chapter is where this story starts to go my own way anyway enjoy.

" _ **Sacred Gear,"**_

"New Artificial Demon Name,"

(Start)

Katase and Murayama woke up with a groan and some soreness.

"Murayama?" Katase asked, knowing that she wasn't at home or school after coming to her senses.

"Katase? Where are we?" Murayama spoke then spoke, her hair unbound in any form.

"And how did we get here? Last thing I remember..." That was when they both remembered what happened and checked themselves over for injuries, but only to find smooth, flawless skin.

"Didn't we you know die?" Murayama asked as they got up.

"I think?" Katase said thinking this maybe heaven.

The duo soon got up with Murayama sensing an odd but familiar aura behind the door. It soon opened showing none other than Issei with a tray of pancakes and... Pizza.

"Yo," he greeted to the shocked girls.

"You... you..." Murayama growled as she held a fist.

Katase then grabbed Issei's nearest gear which was an alarm clock that he broke and threw it at his head. "PERVERT!" Katase growled as Issei ducked and caught the broken alarm clock before throwing it to the trash without dropping the food.

"Is that anyway to treat your new boss and the guy who saved your life?" he asked bringing the food to them.

That got there attention.

"You saved us?" Katase asked, but did use the sheets to help cover herself up, since they had long noticed they were nude.

"Yeah, your clothes are over there, clean too thanks to mom, and I brought some breakfast for you two. I'll meet you both in the living room, after you've eaten and put some clothes on." He said before leaving towards the door, but turned to them real quick, "Just so you know, nothing happened last night."

They growled before Issei left the pancakes and took the pizza.

The girls then grabbed there cleaned and fixed clothes before putting them on and ate there pancakes after making sure they weren't spiked. They then began heading to the living room. When they arrived they saw Issei eating pizza which they found odd to eat pizza for breakfast.

"Want some," he asked offering a slice.

"No thank you," Murayama asked as she seemed to sense that Issei's sword was nearby but didn't see it anywhere. Katase felt she was 10 times stronger than before as she found it weird.

"Noticing new abilities?" Issei asked as he at the pizza.

"How did you know?" Murayama asked as Issei smirked

"Happened to me when I first noticed my abilities at age 5," Issei said as he finished the box of pizza.

That confused them, but Issei decided to explain something, "First, I need to tell you two a story. In the past some Angels fall because they liked humans, but they let dirty thoughts enter their minds and become Fallen Angels, like the lady with the S&M gear and black wings. With no place to go, they decided to try their luck in the Underworld."

"Don't you mean Hell?" Murayama asked, interrupting the story briefly.

"Same thing," Issei said as he continued. "Anyway after arriving there a lot of shit happened with the Fallen Angels still hating demons causing a great war," Issei said before he gained a smirk. "But many of these fallen Angels fell in love with demons and in turn birthed a whole new race that can be the tipping point in the three way war," he said with a smirk. "They were called Nephilim and trust me it didn't take long for them to see how powerful they were before they put the war on a cease fire. I don't know the exact details but heaven and hell alike got pissed with "half breed freaks of nature," intervening before they banded together and wiped out the Nephilim but not before killing the parents who birthed them," Issei explained giving the water downed version of it leaving out the bloody and cruel parts.

The girls were amazed about such information even the part with Nephilim being defeated by the combined forces of heaven and hell. But that beg to question what it had to do with them. "But see like how Demons had there evil pieces and angels had there sacred pieces we Nephilim had our own Nephilim pieces," Issei said before drinking a soda. "See Evil pieces turned normal humans into Devils to serve a master same with Sacred pieces with the Angels but Nephilim pieces well they can convert any being from the three worlds into Nephilim," Issei said showing how Nephilim were powerful.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Katase asked as Issei frowned for a bit.

"It's what I did to save your lives. I used two of my own Nephilim Pieces to reincarnate the two of you as Nephilim. In exchange for your lives, you lost your humanity." Issei explained, and it came as a shock. They were no longer human, and potential targets for not only hell, but heaven as well.

"How, how many Nephilim are left?" Murayama asked, knowing that there was strength in numbers, and while unbelievable, it was true since she remembered the pain in her side. It was far too vivid to be a simple dream.

"Including the three of us, just three as far as I know."

"But that doesn't mean we're good at combat," Katase said as Issei smirked and threw a knife at Katase and Murayama the reaction as incredible Murayama caught the knife between her fingers while Katase's body broke the knife.

"Sense when can I do that?" Murayama asked as Issei grinned.

"You guys had gained the abilities the Nephilim Pieces have come with though it will take training you can be able to do stuff outside of instincts. Basically you can become bad ass Nephilim," Issei said as he plopped his feet on the table.

"...What is included in the whole Nephilim package?" Murayama asked as she needed to know what she's gotten herself into.

"Well what you will expect is the ability to use both Angelic and Demonic Magic, longevity, the ability to speak any language, so don't worry about any foreign language classes, an incredible healing factor, and the ability to use Holy and demonic weapons," Issei explained as Murayama looked at the knife in her hand.

"So what does the chess pieces we have do?" she asked as Issei smiled.

"Glad you asked see Katase the Rook chess piece allows you to have an unstoppable body similar to the Juggernaut and once you get momentum in battle the only one who can stop you is either you or another rook, Murayama you on the other hand are a melee fighter who is able to fight with trained ease as well as with an agile speed," Issei explained as the two girls were shocked.

"So why did you save our lives after how we treated you?" Katase asked as Issei smirked.

"I have a few reasons one of them is can't let anyone die before there time kind of an honor thing, second partially it's so I won't be the only Nephilim in the world anymore," Issei said before Murayama spoke up.

"Any other reasons?" she asked as Issei smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out," Issei said as some of those reasons was so he can have his own harem.

"Fine but if you have us do anything perverted we'll neuter you and keep you from reviving the Nephilim," Katase growled as Issei shrugged.

"Whatever you say lady but first we need to get you girls armed with weapons." Issei said as he got up after they finished eating.

"Armed?" they asked as Issei only grinned at that.

"Follow me," Issei said as he led them to his backyard.

Once they were at his shed he opened it and pulled a switch which opened an underground passage surprising Katase and Murayama. Issei walked down the stairs before they arrived in a dark room once Issei pulled a switch it revealed what could past out as an underground bunker as it was filled to the brim with weapons of all types as Issei grinned as the girls jaws dropped. "Girls take you pick," Issei called as his voice echoed bit in the room.

"How and where did you get all this stuff?" Murayama asked as she looked at the weapons.

"I know a guy," Issei said with a grin.

"I call dibs on this!" Murayama called as she found a pair of gauntlets that had hands coming out of the dragon heads.

"Ok that's Ifrit a Devil Arm I got while back," Issei said as Murayama was confused.

"Devil Arms?" she asked as Issei smirked.

"The souls of devils stuffed into physical object to be used by the person who defeated them to Devils it's the ultimate form of fealty," Issei explained as he went under table.

"What are you doing?" Murayama asked an Issei looked.

"You might want to take cover," Issei said as Murayama took cover having a bad feeling about Ifrit as then Katase heard a voice.

"My name is Ifrit, the fools who awakens me shall pay dearly with the fires of hell," a voice said before the Gauntlets began flying all over the place as they left a trail of flames behind them before in the end the crashed into Katase as she could feel her body get on fire but not burn her or her cloths as she yelled with the power before the flames died and now Katase was wearing Ifrit on her arms.

"Congratulations Katase Ifrit accepted you," Issei said with a grin as he and Murayama got out from under the table. Issei then turned to Murayama as he then spoke. "No Murayama we need to find you a weapon that suits your Knight status," Issei said before Murayama eyes laid upon a large broad sword.

"Hey what's that called?" Murayama asked before Issei grinned.

"That's Vendetta I got it as a souvenir from this one hunt," Issei said as Murayama picked it up and noticed it was a bit on the heavy side but nothing she couldn't handle. "You want it?" Issei asked as Murayama nodded. "Then it's yours," Issei said as Murayama smiled to that.

"Anyway we better get ready for school but first," Issei said before he focused as he punched his fists together and soon Ifrit and Vendetta vanished as Katase had a seal on her hands showing Ifrit and Murayama could feel a symbol for Vendetta on her back.

"Let's head out," Issei said before he left the room to head to Kouh Academy.

(Aero Corp)

Mundus was looking out the window as he also kept an eye on the screen in his chamber as he was using his powers to locate the Nephilim know it was adding to its numbers. As he sensed he soon felt it a spike in Demonic and Angelic power he focused more before he saw it. "Found you, Son of Sparda," Mundus said as he turned to the screen as it showed Issei, Murayama, and Katase walking to school as by their uniforms he could tell they were from Kouh Academy.

Mundus then went to the Hell Gate as in its reflection was many of his artificial Demons as he smirked. "Go find the Son of Sparda at Kouh Academy," Mundus ordered before the Demons left the Hell Gate into another realm called Limbo.

(With Issei and the girls)

Issei stopped at an electronics store as he watched the news showing a Japanese anchorman on the Raptor News Network as they watched as it showed the terrorist from the net. "The Demons have been increasing in power of millennia. They are on the verge of controlling mankind." As the masked man in a black coat that had one longer than the other but his hands together as if talking to people directly. "Citizens, we have been kept sleeping in a manufactured illusion for too long. We must wake up," he said as he separated his hands. Then Masune Rokubongi appeared on the screen again before he spoke.

"The Mask lunatic you saw there, claims to represent an organization called "The Order," he said as Murayama and Katase watched with Issei. "This Group has claimed responsibility for several serious attacks in recent weeks. "He is undoubtedly a traitor and a terrorist and I for one am not for the death penalty, so… there's only one way to do it: illegally shoot the son of a bitch," he said before the music came in again. "This is Masune Rokubongi, Just doing God's work," he said before Issei scoffed and walked off.

"What was that about?" Murayama asked as Issei turned to her.

"Eh, just an asshole who doesn't know what he's talking about," Issei said before he began heading to school.

(Meanwhile at Kouh Academy Old School building)

Rias was sitting on her desk as Akeno was watching her King. "Rias we have been getting reports on more sightings of these False Devils," Akeno said as Rias had her hands interlocked. "And so far they seem to be coming from certain locations with the Virility factory and the Raptor News tower being the centers but we also have unrelated areas of False Devils being spotted but there's more," Akeno said as Rias looked.

"How so?" Rias asked as Akeno looked.

"People are getting dragged into Limbo and never being heard from again," Akeno said as Rias is shocked.

"I know House Mundus is behind this but with no way to make the connection and no heir to House Sparda, which was the only house who can phase Mundus and win, after Sparda died we are in a very tight situation as no doubt Mundus is planning something that can put all three worlds in peril," Rias said as Akeno looked.

"What should we do?" Akeno asked as Rias looked.

"Have the others watch Issei and do a background check I had followed him on his date in hopes of recruiting him and we found out he was Nephilim and that False Demon he defeated called him "Son of Sparda," so there's a chance that the Sparda House had an illegitimate child with an Angel," Rias said as Akeno was shocked.

"So are you saying the, prophesy that a Nephilim will appear and slay the Mundus head has appeared?" Akeno asked as Rias nodded. "Very well then Buchou," Akeno said with a bow before leaving.

"This could be troublesome sense Nephilim are impossible to reincarnate to any of the three sides because they are from both Issei and his new Peerage members would be free to freelance," Rias said as she had to think what to do especially if the Nephilim are returning it could instigate another Great War. "I pray to any deity that we can avoid such an event before Mundus is defeated," Rias said as she had read the News of what she assume might be a rebel group against Mundus.

(Scene break after classes)

Issei was walking out of class as he drank a can of Virility as he finished it before throwing it to the recycling bin as he waited for Murayama and Katase as he looked outside. That was when they arrived as they looked at him as they then looked behind Issei as he was confused.

"What is a celebrity behind me?" he asked before looking to see Rias and her group.

"So what can I do for you Rias?" Issei asked as Rias saw everyone was leaving.

"Cut the bull shit we know what you are and we know that you know what we are," Rias said as Issei sighed but Murayama and Katase were confused. Issei seeing this answered.

"Rias and the Occult Research Club are Devils from the Gremory House remind me when I get the chance to tell you about Devil and Angel society," Issei said as he then faced Rias.

"What do you want," Issei said before a new voice came in.

"ISSEI RUN!"

Issei turned to see a girl clearly from the states as she was wearing a hoodie, short shorts, and knee high boots as strapped to her back was a container for a sketch pad and at her belt was where a spray-paint can being held in a holster.

Issei looked as he was confused. "Who are you?" Issei asked as he looked at the girl who ran over to him and took his arm.

"You were careless when you defeated that Hunter last night now Mundus is on to you," the girl said as Rias was shocked as the girl kept trying to drag Issei but the Nephilim got her off him.

"Look lady I don't know who you are or who this Mundus guy is but what does he want with me?" Issei asked as soon Rias saw it. The Sky began to turn red as Issei could feel himself being dragged into Limbo as buildings began to tear apart and ground vanished, and a black substance appeared on the walls, ground, and from the fountains.

"What is this place?" Murayama asked as she was shocked to see this as Katase was scared.

"We're in Limbo this is where powerful Devils can walk freely during the day," Issei said as Issei dropped his bag and took off his blazer showing Ebony and Ivory in his pants as he then took out some fingerless gloves and put them on before pulling out his black and red coat before putting it on as he was now ready.

"We need to find the demon that dragged us into Limbo," Rias said as her Peerage can still see her. "Guys get everyone to safety while, me, Issei, and his peerage get out of Limbo," Rias said as the nodded before leaving to carry out the order.

The Girl then spoke as she looked at them. "I can get you out of Limbo but we need to find a rift first," she said as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry I got this," Issei said before a large Demon roared from a top of a building and fired black ink like feathers at them which they dodged. Once they got to cover black ink formed on the ground before they formed into more artificial Demons as Issei smirked. The Demons were much like porcelain

Dolls as they had had clubs for there right arms that was folded in.

"Well if we need to call them something let's call these things: Lesser Stygian," Issei said to the newly dubbed Stygian ran around the group ready to strike.

Rias sighed before summoning red mystic Devil seals in her hands as she was ready. Katase's hands were set aflame before Ifrit appeared in them. Murayama focused as soon Vendetta appeared on her back as she was also ready. Finally Issei focused as a gauntlet appeared over his arm as his hand was on a handle that held the gauntlet similar to a shield as it had a red crystal on it as then Rebellion appeared on Issei's back as he was now ready.

"Time for Ddraig and me to start a little rebellion," Issei said as Rias was shocked that Issei had a Sacred Gear.

The group began fighting the Stygian as they blasted, punched, slashed, and shot the Artificial Devils into oblivion. Issei's style was more meant to be stylish as he used his skills as combos.

Issei used Ddraig as a shield before slashing at his opponent with ease as it was evident Issei had been fighting Devils for years as he then threw Rebellion into the air before drawing Ebony and Ivory and began shooting the Devils before putting them away and catching Rebellion and placing it on his back where it rested.

Katase used powerful punches as when she did punched ethereal flaming dragon heads covered her fists as it was evident they must have been Ifirts spirit as she then jumped up and punched the ground causing a shockwave to go around her knocking the Stygian into the air.

Then Murayama came in and slashed at the Devils with Vendetta defeating the Artificial Devils with ease. "I love these things," Katase said as she looked at Ifrit on her arms.

"I love this sword," Murayama said as she looked as she shouldered the blade.

Issei looked up as Rias was able to take care of the Devils with her magic. The Griffon like Devil was flying around as Issei knew his target. "That Devil must have brought us into Limbo so if we kill it we get out," Issei said as the girl appeared as she was looked.

"I found a rift," She said as Issei then pointed Ebony at her. "Wait don't shoot!" she said as she held her hands up.

"Who are you? How can I see you if you're not in Limbo?" he asked before the girl looked.

"My name is Kat I'm a medium I'm someone who can project myself into Limbo and open paths between the two," Kat said as Issei nodded.

"Ok save the Rift for later we need to kill that Devil because it will only drag us back into Limbo," Issei said as Kat saw there was no stopping him.

"Fine but you have to be careful," Kat said before Issei nodded and Kat left to a different spot.

(In the real world with Kat)

Kat arrived at her car as she opened the door to reveal a blond haired girl with modest breasts before Kat spoke. "Asia be ready to heal because we have a problem," Kat said as chaos was happening around them.

"Got it," Asia said before they got out of the car and began helping people get to safety.

"Well let's go up," Issei said before he his Peerage and Rias charged into the building to climb the steps. But before they could enter Issei could tell the damage done here was affecting the real world as soon a winged baby like Porcelain dolls which were flying and holding crossbows as Issei had a name for it.

"Target practice right on cue, I think I'll call it a Bathos," Issei said as Rias stood next to him. Issei drew Ebony and Ivory before he fired repeatedly at the Bathos as Rias fired energy bolts at the Bathos before it fell and Issei slashed it in two with Rebellion. "Bird boy is next," Issei said before he and the girls climbed it up the building. They were able to deal with the Stygian's with ease before they arrived at the top of the building to see the Griffon creature there as it roared.

"Ok Griffon you're going down," Issei called as Katase took a battle style fit for Ifrit as Murayama shouldered Vendetta and Rias spread her wings to help with evening out the battle sense Griffon had the areal advantage.

"You ready for this Issei?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"Are you kidding me THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!" he yelled as he flicked his coat before pulling out Ebony and Ivory and spinning them around and pointing them at Griffon. "I'M ABSOLUTELY CRAZY ABOUT IT!"

Issei began firing at Griffon as it flew around seemingly unaffected by the bullets but that was before Rias fired energy bolts at the Devil as Katase and Murayama waited for their chance to strike.

Griffon flew down and attempted to knock the group off the building but Issei ran to it and then jumped on its back before he stabbed Rebellion deep into the Griffons back and once he was sure it was deep enough he removed Rebellion and then punched Ddraig into the wound before Issei smirked. "Now Ddraig!" Issei called as Griffon was flying over the building.

" _ **Explosion!"**_ Ddraig invoked as the wound exploded and Griffon came tumbling down into the building as Issei jumped off and landed on his feet.

"Quickly while it's down," Rias said as Katase and Murayama charged at the Devil and began striking at it with brute force to cause it damage. Issei was using Rebellion to attack that Devil as he hacked and slashed at the Devil.

The Devil then roared and began flying again as Issei saw it was heading for the Aero Corp. building before Issei reacted and grabbed the Tail of Griffon keeping it from escaping as he held his ground but Griffon was far larger and had more brute strength so Rias had an idea.

"Guys I have a risky idea," Rias said as Issei nodded.

"Then do it," Issei called as Rias spread her wings and flew but as she flew at the Devil its feathers began producing dark Ink as when Rias got to close it was too late as the Ink turned into spiked running Rias through as she was wide eyed as she was facing the sky and soon blood fell on her cheek, HER blood.

"Rias-sempai!" Murayama and Katase called as Issei was also shocked and speechless.

(On the ground)

"Rias!" Akeno called as she and the rest of Rias peerage saw this.

"RIAS!" Kiba called as Kaneko was speechless.

(Back to the building)

Issei growled as his eyes began to glow red as Issei roared as Ddraig began to transform into a full gauntlet as Issei quickly roared.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig invoked as Issei jumped high and stabbed the Griffon in the neck before roaring and slicing the Griffons head off.

The Griffon fell as it looked at Issei and growled. **"Son of Sparda… you will die!"** Griffon growled out before dying as Issei glared at the Devil. Issei turned to Rias who was bleeding profoundly as he ran to her as they all left Limbo.

"Rias!" Issei called as he held her.

"I'm dying," Rias said as she was shocked that it was happening to her.

"No you're not!" Issei called as Rias looked at Issei.

"Issei do me a dying wish and destroy Mundus you're the only one with the power to do so," Rias said as Akeno, Kiba, and Kaneko arrived as they surrounded Rias.

"No I won't let anyone die today," Issei said as he held out his hand and opened it before a crystal chess piece appeared but it was a Queen as Rias peerage was shocked as this had never happened before in either Devil or Angel history. "Tell me do you want to live to make your dreams and ambitions come true?" Issei asked as Rias looked.

"What?" she asked as Issei looked.

"Tell me do you want to live!" Issei asked as Rias thought about it. Sure death can get her out of her engagement to Riser from the Phenex house but that would be the coward's way out no different from suicide. The more she thought about her future the more she wanted to live to get to said future as she wanted… no she NEEDED to live.

"Yes," Rias said as Kaneko and Murayama knew what was next.

"Then you will live for my sake and you will fight as my Queen as your peerage will be under my employ now," Issei said as the chess piece entered Rias's chest and her injury began to heal almost instantaneously.

"Does this mean we've been fired?" Kaneko asked as Asia arrived as Kat was reporting to whoever she worked for.

"Here let me help," Asia said as Issei could tell she was a member of a Peerage.

"Who sent you?" Issei asked as Kaneko went to Asia to help her heal Rias.

"The King of the Peerage I'm in sent me," Asia said as she healed Rias.

It didn't take long for Asia and Akeno to heal Rias as she was in no more pain. "I'll see you later Issei my boss needs me," Asia said before leaving as Kaneko was confused.

"Where did she come from?" Katase asked as she saw Asia leave.

Rias soon began coming to as Issei was impressed how fast of a healer she was as she got up. "Am I dead?" Rias asked as she looked around.

"No your Nephilim now," Issei said as Murayama glared at Issei for not bringing it down gently.

Rias was of course shocked as Rias wonder how this would affect the Gremory house that the heir had joined a peerage and became a Nephilim. "What is my rank in the peerage?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"Well you're taking this better than I expected," Issei said as Rias looked.

"Don't get me wrong I am just shocked to hear that I am Nephilim," Rias said as Issei nodded.

"Let's get you to my place then we can find you a weapon your peerage can come along also," Issei said as Rias turned her head.

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves but we'll come along just to see these weapons you have," Rias said as Ddraig vanished as did Ifrit, Rebellion, and Vendetta.

"Ok let's go," Issei said as they soon left.

(Mundus)

Mundus looked out the window as he could sense it another of his artificial demons have failed as he growled. "The Nephilim grows stronger and grows in numbers," Mundus said as he growled.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow two chapters in two days I'm getting my muse back. Anyway leave a review telling me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Nephilim DXD

ESKK: Well here's chapter 3 and so far only three reviews I was expecting this to do better but oh well. Anyway enjoy the story and leave a review telling me what you think.

(Start)

"So let me get this straight Issei is Nephilim and now sense Rias is his queen in his Peerage we're under his command now as much as Rias," Akeno said as she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah at least that's my theory," Issei said as they walked down the street as Rias was shocked to hear she was basically both promoted and demoted.

"A Theory that's the best you have?!" Akeno yelled as Kiba was staying quiet about this.

"Well would you rather here my other theory where you guys will begin becoming strays before you end up losing your sanity?" Issei said as Kiba spoke next.

"We'll accept this for now at least until we hear what the Gremory family thinks," Kiba said as he hoped they were forgiving.

"Fair enough," Issei said as they walked.

Issei put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street in silence before a car stopped near them as it kept there pace. "Need a ride Issei?" Kat asked as it was her driving with Asia on the passenger side.

Issei sighed as he leaned to the window. "Sorry lady parents told me not to accept rides from strangers especially ones who seem to know me," Issei said as Kat sighed.

"Look our boss really wants to see you guys Rias included sense she's part of your peerage but mostly you sense he knows a lot about you," Kat said as Issei still wasn't convinced. "I helped you, you can at least give me a chance," Kat said as Issei sighed.

"Kaneko, Kiba, and Akeno head on home we have someone to meet," Issei said as Rias looked at them as if to say that she will summon them when they need help as Murayama and Katase also boarded the van.

Issei then pointed forward before the Van drove off and took a U turn. "We know all about you, Issei. We're with a rebel organization called The Order. Heard of it?" Kat asked as they drove.

"Something to do with that Masked freaked on the net," Issei said as Murayama and Katase hoped they weren't being recruited into a terrorist organization.

"That's our boss," Asia said from her seat as they drove.

"Great can't wait," Issei said with sarcasm.

Murayama and Katase looked out the window to see the TV screen at the News Tower screens playing the Raptor News Network as Masune was on the screen. "Were just receiving reports of a terrorist attack that has taken place at the western School District at Kouh Academy," Masune said as the screen showed the trashed Kouh Academy and the building near it as it played the news. "Police are asking the public to remain vigilant-"

(Aero corp. Mundus chamber)

"-as further terror attacks could take place anywhere, any time, and when you least expect it," Masune said as he read the report.

Mundus smirked as he watched the screen as he got the upper hand. "We have your scent Son of Sparda and I can kill two birds with one stone with the Gremory girl," he said with a smirk. "Now it's just a matter of time," Mundus said as he knew he would win.

(Scene break that night with the group)

The van came through an opening gate and into an alley as soon it parked as the group filed out. They followed Asia and Kat to a partially opened Garage door as Issei was unimpressed as soon Kat and Asia stopped.

"Welcome to The Order," Kat welcomed as Issei spoke.

"Not what I was expecting," Issei said as Murayama spoke up.

"I think that's the point," she said as Rias spoke next.

"It's to throw off any unsuspecting people who come here, from thinking it's a secret base," Rias said before Kat and Asia led them under the door and to a brick wall.

"Those artificial Devils that attacked you are already amongst us and want to enslave us for their master," Kat said as they arrived at the brick wall. "Japan is asleep, brainwashed, and helpless," Kat said as she put her thumb on a scanner followed by typing in a code and then finishing it off by an eye scanner before turning to the Peerage. "We're fighting back," Kat said before she and Asia lead the group in.

A camera of the Order was watching Issei and his Peerage as he and his peerage followed the two girls. "We are a small handful of freedom fighters," Asia said as the door closed. "We are the last and only line of defense," Kat said as Issei scoffed.

"Defense? You got no chance," Issei said as Rias was silent as she took it all in.

"We don't leave things to chance, we've accumulated vast intelligence on the demons and there collaborators," Kat said as another camera was watching them and soon they entered a control room as Rias was listening to see how they used that intelligence. "Government officials, bankers, pop stars… We can hit them where it hurts," Kat said as she turned to the group as Issei, Murayama, and Katase were looking around the base. Rias of course had heard of Mundus's servants getting taken out by an unknown faction.

The group soon arrived at a set of large metal doors as they opened on their own when they detected the group as Issei saw a young man about his age in the darkness holding a Katana like a cane. Off to the side on a manikin was the mask seen on the net as they all stood before the masked cloaked figure. Asia stood next to the young man as Kat went to the back of the room where a transportation circle was as it was clearly meant for the Underworld.

"Amazing," the young man said as Issei looked. "Issei we finally get to meet after all these years," the young man said as Issei moved his arms a bit to show he was a bit confused as was Murayama and Katase as Rias had a hunch. "Understandable that you don't know me sense the last time we saw each other was when we were but newborn infants," the young man said as Issei was getting on edge a bit.

"How much about your birth mother do you remember?" the young man asked as Issei looked.

"Not much the only thing I really remember was a halo was adopted by the Hyoudou family 17 years ago next month," Issei said as the young man laughed a bit.

"I was placed into the care of a nun named Sister Quarta 17 years ago next month," the young man said as Issei was shocked.

"What day?" Issei asked as he wanted answers.

"September 5th," the boy said as Issei was shocked as that was the same day as his birthday. The boy soon walked out of the darkness surprising everyone as he looked like Issei but with white hair that was combed to a strict way. "In all wars the best weapons is the ones you keep hidden till just the right moment," the boy said as he looked at Issei. "As you grew and received training much of your past and power has been hidden from you," as Issei had enough.

"Ok who the hell are you?" Issei demanded as Murayama was shocked.

'They look so alike that they could be brothers," Murayama said before Issei noticed a green glow on his hand as on Kiske's back was ethereal blue rings in the shape of a dragons.

"You've already met my Bishop Asia and The Orders Psychic Kat," the young man introduced as he motioned to Asia and Kat in order. "And my name is Kiske I established The Order to push back Mundus control and fight his forces," Kiske said as he walked away a bit.

"You mean besides swords, bullets, and magic?" Issei wise cracked as Kiske looked at him.

"Such weapons can win the battles, but not the war," he said as he had his head turned to Issei as he walked a bit. "We use force yes, but we also use intelligence, politics, propaganda," he said as he walked to the side a bit.

"And you believe you can make a dent?" Issei asked as that caused Kiske to turn to Issei.

"Make a dent?" he asked in a tone that he was shocked he asked as he turned to Issei. "With the two of us working together I believe we can defeat them," Kiske said as Issei scoffed.

"So this is what this is about. You need me to fight the Demon, help save the world," Issei said as he glared at Kiske as Rias saw how this can be beneficial as Katase and Murayama were skeptical.

Kiske then spread his arms to his side as he then spoke. "What else were you planning to do you're your life?" Kiske asked as Issei scoffed.

"Sorry I don't trust many people especially those who "Claim," that there my long lost brother," Issei said before Rias spoke up.

"Issei think about it for a bit Mundus is clearly after you for some reason and it's to assume you have the power to stop him and besides if what he says is true then you two are brothers," Rias said before Kat spoke up.

"Issei I don't think you know what's at stake-," Kat began before Kiske stopped her.

"If you want to leave-turn your back on me, I'm powerless to stop you," Kiske said as he looked at Issei. "But you'll be making a grave mistake. Not just for yourself but for mankind," Kiske said as Issei was shocked.

"Mankind?" he asked as even he wanted to protect mankind. "…I'm listening," he said as Kiske smiled.

"Before you leave give me a chance to show you," Kiske said as Issei was shocked.

"Show me what?" Issei asked as Kiske turned to the Underworld portal.

"Who you really are," Kiske said as he then went to the portal. "Kat activate the portal two transporting," Kiske ordered as Kat began activating the portal as it began to glow with a crimson energy. Issei followed as he and Kiske entered the circle as Kiske took two pieces of paper and gave one to Issei as it showed it was a similar symbol. "Keep this with you it's the only way back," Kiske said as Issei had a feeling as to where he was going as he pocketed the paper.

The portal soon began to reach its max as soon the duo vanished shocking Murayama and Katase. "Where did they go?!" Murayama and Katase asked surprised before Rias spoke.

"The Underworld," Rias said surprising the two girls to no end.

(Underworld)

Issei and Kiske appeared before an Estate as the estate was labeled as Sparda as Issei was surprised to be in the Underworld especially because of his Demon Heritage. "Follow me," Kiske said as he and Issei entered the abandoned home.

(Inside)

The duo arrived at the entrance hall as Kiske turned to Issei. "Ready?" he asked as Issei nodded.

"Yeah let's go," Issei said before Kiske chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" he asked before Kiske spoke.

"I'm not coming with you this place showed me its secrets now it will show them to you," Kiske said as Issei sighed before going in alone.

"Why can't things be easier?" Issei asked as he soon arrived at the main hall. "Alright house show me what you want to show me," Issei said before he began walking up the stairs. That was when Rebellion appeared as Issei saw it was resonating with the house. "Looks like this was your home," Issei said before following Rebellion was Ddraig as he appeared on Issei's hand. "Seems your familiar with this place Ddraig," Issei said as Ddraig spoke.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Ddraig said as Issei smiled finally getting the Boosted Gear to talk.

Ddraig soon followed where Rebellion was resonating too till he arrived at a room and saw there was a large portrait in it and by the looks of it the room used to be a study. Issei walked up to the portrait that showed a man who had a sword and was wearing a purple regal duster as his face was scratched off before Issei walked over to it. Issei soon saw a spot below the painting that looked to fit Ddraig as around the painting had markings meant for wings of energy.

Issei walked over to it and inserted Ddraig before it activated a system as soon a hologram appeared as it then spoke. _"Initiating Ddraig trail 1: Arbiter,"_ the hologram said before an Artificial Demon appeared to have a marking on its shield similar to a coat of arms as it looked like a skeleton Knight.

"Well aren't you tough I think I'll call you a Death Knight," Issei said as the Knight bashed its sword onto its shield showing it was ready. Issei pulled out Ebony and Ivory as he began shooting at the Devil but it blocked with its shield.

Issei cursed as he wasn't going to get anywhere with that Demon's shield in the way. Issei then charged with Ddraig before bashing his gauntlet into the shield. **"EXPLOSION!"** Ddraig invoked as the shield was heated up but not destroyed. Issei cursed before he saw the Death Knight charge at him and when it was about to attack Issei acted by stabbing it through the neck before chopping it in half.

Issei shouldered Rebellion as he soon took notice to the painting that was once again glowing. He went to investigate it as he placed his hand on it but once his hand touched the painting black and red ink began to seep out of it and go up Issei's arm as he tried to get out but he was stuck.

" **Be calm this won't harm you,"** Ddraig said as soon the slime soon reached Rebellion before Rebellion took it into itself and transformed into a demonic battle axe. **"This is Rebellion Hell form Arbiter,"** Ddraig said as Issei lifted it up and saw it was heavy which made it perfect for smashing those shields.

It was then that another Hell Knight appeared as Issei summoned Arbiter and began smashing the shield. It didn't take long for Arbiter to take down the Shield as he didn't stop there. Issei then smashed Arbiter to the ground creating a shock wave sending the Death Knight skyward as Issei then kicked up a large pointed fragment of the shield and then kicked it to the Death Knight Killing it.

The Hologram then appeared again as it then spoke. _"Draig Trial 1: complete,'_ the Hologram said before a pathway opened for Issei. Issei then walked through it and found himself back in the entrance hall. Issei then felt Rebellion resonate again as he followed where Rebellion was resonating to. It didn't take long for Issei to arrive at a bedroom that he assumed would have been a child's but was now trashed as he picked up a wooden shield. Issei put his hand on it as he felt himself being dragged somewhere new in his mind as he could hear voices some were different as he could barely make out what they were saying.

(Mindscape)

Issei found himself in a place that could pass for heaven as red tattered banners blew in the wind as in the distance was a large statue without legs as it was chained up as one of the chains were connected to a statue of a demon.

"Well let's see what I'm dealing with," Issei said as he walked down the path. But Issei saw a dead end as the ground before him was broken as the path was floating. "Ok how do I get through?" he asked as he looked for a way. Issei then felt Rebellion pulse before it transformed into a demonic claw as Issei was shocked to see this before he smirked. Issei then grabbed his new Ophion Demon Pull and pulled the platforms into place so he can jump on the path.

Issei kept going using the pull to bring a ledge for him to jump on out before he arrived at his destination. Issei then turned Rebellion into Arbiter before he smashed the statue causing it to break and the chain to be released and fall to the water below as the large statue in the distance turned to Issei with glowing eyes before Issei felt himself being drawn back to the real world.

As Issei went through a tunnel of energy he heard those voices again as he could feel himself leaving that weird world.

(Underworld)

Issei came to as he saw the shield was still in his hand before he turned it around as it said "Issei," and "Kiske." Issei was shocked to read this as the names were hand crafted as with the shield. Issei stood up as he began to explore the house more as the more he explored it the more he discovered hidden secrets.

Issei soon arrived at another room and saw that there was another painting as contrast to this being the underworld it was a painting of angel as said Angel had incredible beauty as she was holding a blue rose as Issei looked to the bottom of the painting that was labeled "Gabriel."

Issei then put Ddraig on it but when he did another Hologram appeared. _"Beginning Trial 2: Osiris,"_ the voice said as the Hologram appeared facing Issei. _"The Arbiter if from Hell, Osiris is from Heaven, where is Rebellion from? If Angels are from Heaven and Devils are from Hell then where do Nephilim come from?"_ the voice asked as Issei was confused.

Issei was then able to decide on an answer before he spoke. "Earth," Issei said before the Hologram nodded.

" _Trial 2 Osiris: Complete,"_ the voice said before the painting glowed. Issei walked over to it before he put his hand on it and when he did he gasped as a black blue slime traveled up his arm before getting to Rebellion and when it did the weapon transformed into an angelic scythe shocking Issei. Issei looked at Ddraig.

"Ok Ddraig what's the deal?" Issei asked as Ddraig as the Welsh Dragon Boosted Gear then spoke.

" _ **It's the Angel Scythe Osiris, a weapon that has been merged with Rebellion,"**_ Ddraig said as Issei smirked. _**"It's good for handling large group of enemies with fast agile attacks,"**_ Ddraig said as Issei nodded.

That was when multiple enemies showed up as Stygian's appeared by instead of spiked clubs they had swords on their arms, Greater Stygian.

Issei smirked at the large numbers as he then spoke. "Large numbers unfair advantage… for you," Issei said as he then charged with Osiris and began slashing at the Demons with Angelic attacks making him look like an Angel of death. As he finished them off more showed up as he smirked. "Seems like Mundus had centuries set up here incase an heir of the Sparda House ever showed up," Issei said as he took care of the Artificial Devils with ease.

The Devils were defeated as Issei returned Osiris to his back where it turned back into Rebellion as Issei smirked. "To easy," he said as he began to leave the room.

It didn't take a while for Issei to arrive in a Library as he found a blue rose on the floor. He noticed it after Rebellion resonated to it before he picked it up carefully as to not get poked by the thorns. That was when he felt himself being dragged back into that world again as he was going through that energy tunnel hearing voices he couldn't catch.

That was when Issei found himself in that world again as he saw the same statue as it was still chained. Issei ran over to a ledge before he saw there was nothing to Demon Pull. "How am I supposed to get across," Issei asked as he saw glowing blue rocks floating as he could tell that was Angelic energy they were giving off.

That was when Issei hissed as he felt discomfort as Rebellion turned into an Angelic looking hook. Issei smirked before he used it on the rocks before using it to propel himself forward as Issei landed on the ledge across. "The Ophion Angel Lift I like," Issei said before he continued onward while using a combo of the Angel Lift and the Demon pull and soon he was at the statue holding the chain.

Issei then went Hell mode before smashing it into the statue before causing it to break and be sent into the water. Like last time the large statue turned to Issei as its eyes were glowing as he was soon exited from that world as he was hearing voices but more clearly as he heard a woman's voice and a man's voice but the woman was the one he was hearing more clearly.

(Underworld)

Issei noticed a broken picture as he picked it up to show a woman with angel wings as the man had white hair as Issei was surprised. "These are our parents," Issei said as certain memory chains were being shown to him. "This woman is mine and Kiske's mother… she separated us to protect us," Issei said as he was shocked to see these images that were still a bit foggy.

Issei then got up and began to heading to the exit as he saw he didn't need to stay any longer. As he ran he slashed through the remainder of Mundus' sentry's as he was running to the exit. He soon arrived to see Kiske waiting there for him as Kiske looked. "Issei did you find what the House wanted to show you?" Kiske asked as Issei nodded.

"We're… brothers," Issei asked as Kiske smiled as he reached into his shirt to pull something out. "Twins actually," Kiske said as he pulled out an amulet much like the one Issei had but this one had a blue stone. "Now we need to get out of here before any more of Mundus's sentries show up," Kiske said before he and Issei pulled out the paper and added there blood to it before they were transported back to the Order Base.

(The Order HQ Kouh city human world)

The group arrived at the Order HQ as Asia and Kat were still there before Kat spoke. "Murayama and Katase took Rias to Issei's house to get a weapon for her they'll meet up with us later at the park," Kat said as Kiske nodded before turning to Issei.

"Come walk with me Issei," Kiske said to his twin brother before they were on their way.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this published. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Nephilim DXD

ESKK: Hey new chapter of Nephilim DXD hope you enjoy it.

(Start)

Issei and Kiske were in an old park as Issei was sitting on a swing as Kiske was wearing a fedora that matches his coat. "So you finally remember our mother," Kiske said as Issei nodded.

"A little all I really remember was that she separated us to protect us from what or who I don't know," Issei began as Kiske looked. "Tell me, everything," he said just as Rias and her peerage as well as Katase and Murayama arrived.

"Yeah we would very much like to hear about Issei and the Nephilim," Murayama said before Kiske nodded.

"Some things have always been before the Fallen Angels, there has been angels and there have been devils and there has also been a war even before the Great War," Kiske said as they were walking and passed a Graffiti of Angles and Devils going to war. "Among the Devils was the most cruelest and ruthless of Houses, House Mundus and its head Mundus himself, after the four Satan's died Mundus tried to cease control of the underworld but he was stopped at every turn by the head of House Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight Himself Sparda," Kiske said as they passed a graffiti painting of Sparda and Mundus battling as Mundus head was off and he had three eyes.

"What happened?" Issei asked before Kiske continued.

"One day after the Great War ended with a cease fire Sparda met and fell in love with an Angel named Gabriel a love that was looked down upon by both Heaven and Hell, so the star crossed lovers hid their love for each other," Kiske said as Issei was surprised as the group also passed a graffiti of a Devil and an Angel embracing each other.

"But Mundus found out," Issei said knowing where this was going.

"Yes Mundus knew Gabriel was pregnant so he threatened Sparda he would reveal the truth if he did not face him in a final battle, thus Sparda left his pregnant lover to face his mortal nemesis one last time," Kiske said as they passed a Graffiti of a battlefield where Mundus who was in a larger form was as Sparda was wielding the sword that gave him his title. "Sparda was defeated but sense he faced Mundus after the agreement was made Mundus was bound to keep his end of the bargain but that never stopped him from hunting her down and killing her though he was too late as from Sparda and Gabriel's love a twin children from a lost race was reborn," Kiske said as they passed a graffiti of two new born babies crying as Rias knew what it was.

"Nephilim," Rias aid as Kiske nodded.

"Yes a hybrid of Angel and Demon," Kiske said as Issei was confused.

"I don't get how that makes us important," Issei said as Kiske smiled.

"Because prophesy states that only a Nephilim has the power to end the head of the tyrannical House Mundus and now those Nephilim exist," Kiske said as they went under a building that had a Graffiti of a Nephilim with its left side being Angelic and its right side being Demonic. "Sparda and Gabriel decided to arm their children, from Sparda the Rebellion for Issei," Kiske began as the passed a small graffiti of Rebellion with the same symbol that was on Issei's back. "And the Yamato for Kiske," Kiske said as behind him was a graffiti of Yamato in its own symbol.

"From Gabriel she gave her sons something of equal power even though the two powers despised each other, The Boosted Gear of the Red Welsh Dragon Ddraig for Issei," Kiske said as Issei passed a picture of the gauntlet he wields as it had a red dragon around it. "And the Sacred Gear White Dragon Albion for Kiske," Kiske said as he passed a graffiti of a blank human who had energy wings coming out of armor as around him was a White Dragon.

"Wait so you also have a Sacred Gear?!" Akeno asked as she was shocked.

"Yes," Kiske said as he didn't even look at Akeno.

"Wait this is all great but what happened to our mother?" Issei asked before Kiske sighed sadly.

"After she separated us she returned to heaven but it didn't take long for the council in heaven to learn of our existence so they voted that Gabriel remain in heaven and never see us again her brother Michael had no choice but to comply sense he was out voted as he knew if he didn't push it through it could possibly restart the Great War," Kiske said as Issei got everything.

"So let me get this straight we are Nephilim," Issei began before Kiske nodded.

"Yes Demon Father Angel Mother," Kiske said as behind Issei was a poster for a "Happy Family," as said Family had a Devil as a father and an Angel as a Mother.

"And our mother is basically imprisoned in Heaven and is not allowed to leave," Issei said as Kiske nodded.

"Yes we might never get the chance to see her," Kiske said as that saddened Issei a bit.

"And our father died failing to defeat Mundus in the final battle," Issei continued as Kiske nodded again.

"Yes leaving us to finish his work," Kiske said as Issei got that much.

"And we are the only ones with the power to defeat Mundus?" Issei asked as Kiske nodded. "Ok how?" he asked before a demonic voice spoke.

" **IsSSeI,"** came a demonic voice as everyone turned and saw a human but his eyes gushed out black blood as Kiske cursed.

"Shit a Spotter, one of Mundus' collaborators," Kiske cursed as he threw a dagger at the spotters head he then turned to Issei as Rias was with her Peerage as the Nephilim besides Kiske were being dragged into Limbo.

"You all are getting dragged into Limbo I'll find Kat so she can get you all out stay strong!" Kiske said as Rias Peerage looked.

"What do we do?" Asia asked before Rias turned to them. "One of you try and get communication to my brother tell them that Mundus is planning on taking over and to be prepared for the worst," Rias said as when they entered a round area with a large fountain in it they were soon surrounded by Artificial Devils.

"Out Numbered, this will be fun," Issei said before Rias stepped forward and placed her arm forward.

"I'll handle this," Rias said before a Devil Arm appeared on her back looking similar to wings as at where they met was a devils head.

"Knock yourself out babe," Issei said as he stepped out of the way.

*Insert DMC4 Get Lucifer

"Lucifer nice choice," Issei said as Rias was ready.

Rias then with a cry jumped up as she pulled out multiple glowing red ethereal sword before she began to throw them as each devil that appeared. She kept throwing one after that other as it was evident that the Devil Arm wasn't running out of power before she landed atop the fountain as the Artificial Demons were impaled as Rias then snapped her fingers before Rias jumped downward as the Artificial Demons went off like fireworks as she landed.

*end OST

Issei, Murayama, and Katase were dumbstruck at how Rias was able to use those throwing swords at each demons without a single miss as Issei was the first to speak. "Wow," Issei said as he was shocked to have seen that. That was when a new Artificial Devil appeared from the wall as it seemed to have green armor and a chainsaw arm as Issei smirked as he drew Rebellion.

"I'll handle this asshole," Issei said as he then charged at the Devil before he began swinging Rebellion at it while combo with Osiris and Arbiter. Its chainsaw soon activated as it came at Issei with an intent of shredding him in two but Issei dodged and allowed it to hit the wall as Issei smirked. "I think I'll call it a Ravager," Issei said before using Arbiter and chopping the Devil in two.

The Black Ink wall vanished as Kat was on the other side with a Gate. "Guys the Gate is ready hurry!" she called as the group quickly ran to the Gate but when they went through the path way the path shattered as below was a deep void as the trench was too wide for them to traverse as Rias cursed.

"If only I had my wings I could fly you all across," Rias said as she had lost her wings when she became Nephilim.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked as she can only see people in Limbo, not Limbo itself.

"I can't make the jump I'm going to have to find another way across," Issei called before turning to his Peerage. "Ok everyone split up and find another path," Issei said as everyone nodded.

As they began to scout they attempted to locate another path way out but they couldn't located one as the place was a dead end. That was when Issei who was on the second floor of a building noticed something on top of the fountain.

"A Blue Rose?" he asked before he went to investigate. Issei's peerage also noticed it as Issei used his Angel Lift to get himself to the spot before he grabbed the rose before he felt the familiar sensation of being dragged somewhere as he found himself in an energy tunnel as he heard clearer voices ranging from Kiske all the way to Rias.

(?)

Issei found himself in that world again as he looked around and saw that the statue wasn't too far as he saw the chain had that demon statue that took Arbiter to break. "Well what's next," Issei said before he began running to the statue. Issei soon arrived at a left that was the same distance as the one to the Rift as Issei noticed a grappling spot for his Angel Lift but saw that he needed a way pass.

' _Angel Glide,'_ a voice said as Issei looked around but saw no one. _'Angel Glide sweet heart,'_ came the voice as it sounded motherly as Issei was shocked.

"Mother?" Issei asked but was meant with no answer. Then Issei's mind was assaulted with images of the Angel Glide skill as he knew what he had to do. Issei then went Angel mode and jumped off the ledge before pushing himself with Angel energy and began to glide with his coat acting as wings in a way. Issei then used the Angel lift and used it as a push to then Angel Glide to the edge where he was amazed.

(With the Girls)

Rias, Murayama, and Katase felt their minds assaulted with images of a new skill as they were shocked as they now knew how to get through. "Let's go Issei will probably catch up we need to get out of Limbo," Rias said as the girls nodded and did the Angel Glide through the ledge and got to their destination.

They then entered the portal before they exited Limbo as Katase spoke. "Yeah it will take a while to get used to that," Katase said as Murayama nodded in agreement.

Rias looked and knew they had to wait for Issei as lucky for them a Devil owned food place was right before them so they headed in there to grab a bite to eat.

(Back with Issei)

Issei arrived at the stone statue holding the chain as he smirked and summoned Arbiter through his Devil Mode before he slammed his axe down on the statue and began breaking it to pieces. Issei smirked some more as the chain fell into the water as the large chained Statue began to look torts Issei with its eyes glowing as Issei was confused as to why it did that before he felt himself being drawn to another place.

(?)

Issei saw himself looking at a large building in heaven and knew he was in the home of Angels Paradiso as he was drawn to a building and saw a woman of true beauty looking down upon a fountain of the purest water found as it seem to show images. She seemed to be crying as her wings were pure white and her halo gave off a golden glow. She was dressed in robes as Issei couldn't see her face very well as he was soon dragged back to Kouh city.

(Kouh City)

Issei came too as he saw the girl were gone before seeing them at a restaurant before scowling. Issei then saw more Artificial Demons appear as he smirked and then began shooting at the flying ones causing them to fall down and he then cut them in two in the fall. Issei then used Stinger which was him doing a dash stab at his opponent as he was showing them why he was a wiz with Rebellion.

Issei then used Ddraig and had an idea for the Ravager. _**"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"**_ Ddraig invoked as Issei then used his Boosted Gear and stabbed at the last Ravager before smirking. _**"TRANSFER!"**_ the gauntlet invoked as the artificial demon couldn't handle the power and blew up sky high. Issei smirked as he saw the path was now clear before running torts the ledge and jumping before Angel Gliding to the other side and landed on the portal.

Issei could feel himself being taken out of Limbo as he was soon before Kat who was holding a burger in her hand as she ate it. "Ok then let grab a bite to eat," Issei said before he went to the fast food joint to grab some food sense he was hungry.

(Scene Break Order Base)

The two Nephilim Peerages were at The Orders Base as Kiske was showing them an image of the tower that takes up a large portion of Kuoh city.

"Aero tower the world's most powerful investment bank. And who runs it?" Kiske asked as neither him or Issei were wearing their coats showing that Kiske was wearing a black shirt. "CEO, Raiga Gamakichi. A Human vessel; the human form of Mundus, head of House Mundus," Kiske explained turning to Issei before going back to the screen. "He controls the world through debt. To Mundus, the world is a factory farm for human souls to develop his Artificial Demons. And he likes to keep his animals monitored and docile," he said as when he said "monitored the screen showed cameras.

"The monitoring is done by the Raptor News Corporation, a global network of CCTB camera's, satellites, and spies," he explained as the screen showed the news tower standing tall above the city as it was followed by a picture of Masune Rokubongi. "The way he keeps us docile is a… a little more insidious," Kiske said knowing how Issei will react.

"What is it," Issei asked before he began to drink a Virility soda.

"It's in your hand. Planet Earths most popular soft drink, Virility," Kiske said as the Peerage of Issei and Rias were about to drink one also hearing this as some of them already drank and did a spit take. "The Demons have spiked it," Kiske said as Issei then spit some out as Kiske chuckled. "Its ok, it has no effect on us. Only humans," Kiske assured but Issei nor were the peerages taking the chance as they got rid of their drinks.

"Its lobotomy in a can," Kiske explained as Issei nodded.

"So what's the plan," Issei asked as he wanted to sock it to Mundus.

Soon the computer screen showed an ancient portal showing ancient cave painting of Mundus as above him were three eyes and a swirling portal was providing him power. "That's the Hell Gate. A Conduit from which Mundus draws his power," Kiske said as Rias knew this part.

"I heard of that whoever controls it and is connected to it is basically immortal," Rias said as Kiske nodded.

"Yes if we get him away from the Hell Gate our Swords will do the rest," Kiske said as Issei's Rook and Knight were confused.

"How," Murayama asked as she was lost.

"The Yamato legend says that it is so sharp that it can cut through the very fabric of our reality and create portals to where ever the wielder wishes to go and can open and close Hell Gates," Kiske said as Rias nodded.

"I heard of the Yamato but never thought it was real," Rias said as being a former Devil she knew that the two Demon Swords is what saved the world during the Great War.

"Ok nice history lesson but how do we do it?" Issei asked before Kiske turned to his twin.

"We get his attention. Mundus is pretty, he's impulsive. If we hit him where it hurts, let his anger rule him, I believe we can draw him out," Kiske explained as Issei listened.

"Ok let me get all that so to kill Mundus we need to drag him away from the Hell Gate and we do that by pissing him off," Issei said he pointed at Kiske and walked around him.

"Roughly speaking, yes," Kiske said as Issei smirked at that.

"And we piss him off by taking out the Raptor News Network and Virility?" Issei asked as Rias looked.

"That's about it," Rias said as Asia spoke.

"I hate fighting but if we can free mankind then it's worth it," Asia said as Issei nodded.

"Which one do you want to do first?" Issei asked as he spread his arms and smirked. "Because pissing people off is my specialty," Issei said as Kiske knew they just might win this war.

(Meanwhile in Heaven)

The Angel Gabriel looked at the fountain that provided her perfect view of whoever she wanted to see most and she wanted to see her sons the most, it brought a smile to her face seeing them fulfilling the prophesy and reunited. "Issei, Kiske you two have grown so much," Gabriel said as she knew Phineas was currently a Political prisoner of Mundus so if Issei and Kiske as well as Issei's peerage can get Phineas out then perhaps she can see her son's future.

"Don't worry even if we never see each other again please know that mother will always be watching you and protecting you," Gabriel said as she looked at her sons with tears in her eyes at the fact they look so much like their father.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this out. Well then leave a review and enjoy this fic.


	5. AN: Sorry Dead Story but will be reborn

ESKK: I regret to inform you all that Nephilim DXD has been canceled. My reasons for canceling it is because I rushed into it without thinking it through. Furthermore it felt like I was more revamping DmC Devil May Cry instead of making a Fanfic. This I decided to cancel it and make a remake. This Remake will be published shortly. Once this fic had been published for about a week I will at most or the weekend at least I will delete Nephilim DXD. Anyway once you have read this and if it is published I highly suggest you mosey on to the new story. Anyway see you there.


End file.
